My Miracles
by FishieGurl
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Prolouge

I own Nothing.

There a couple things you need to know is first, Bella was 18 when Edward left and had been just graduated in high school. Second is that to make things easier Bella already knew about Jake being a werewolf.

-------------------------------------

It had been 7 months, 7 months since Edward and the rest of the Cullens had left me. It had been 6 months since I had found out that they had not only left me but 5 others.

Yes 5 others, and know looking at my gorgeous 5 beautiful babies I smiled, they for being 2 months premature were doing relatively good, it must had been the vampire in them. Although the human trait had been the definite trait in all of my babies.

Baby A was the first to come out. Mason Charles Swan was born 3 pounds 4 ounces. Hearing my first babies scream was overpowering it made everything real. My mothers voice telling me how beautiful he was was icing on the cake. Before shuttling him off to the NNICU, he was shown to me, he was gorgeous with his brown curly hair.

Baby D was next to come out. Nathan Jacob Swan was the heaviest of the bunch, born 3 pounds 7 ounces. Another round of cheers followed my 2nd baby. He was just as beautiful as his brother.

Baby B was next. Sophia Renee Swan was the lightest of the bunch weighing 2 pounds 11 ounces. Her scream was the loudest, almost as if she was trying to say _Watch out World here I come. _

Her sister Baby C was next. Harlow Rose Swan had the quietest cry but it was there. She weighted the second lightest at 3 pounds 2 ounces.

Lastly, was Baby E. Tristen Ross Swan was the baby who made my heart top. After I felt them pull him out I waited for that cry, but it didn't come. I remember screaming, begging to know why my baby wasn't crying. But then exactly 23 seconds later I heard that cry. Then I realized my life was complete. He weighted only 3 pound 3 ounces.

Now looking at all my beautiful miracles, with my parents and Jacob next to me, everything was ok. They were all doing fine, each accompined by there personal colored werewolf, provided by their very own Uncle Jacob. I looked toward the werewolf, he was standing next to Sophia, his eyes filled with love. He looked as if he was just about the proudest uncle in the world.

I turned to Renee, she was standing over Nathan. Her hand in the incubator while he wrapped his tiny hand around her finger.

Charlie was holding Harlow. She out of the 5 was the healthiest. After I held her for the first time, I had to be reminded I had 4 other children I needed to meet, so I very reluctently handed my baby over to my dad.

Both Tristen and Mason were sharing the same incubator. The doctors said it helped the babies develop faster when they were close to each other. With my wheelchair pulled up as close as it would go, one hand gently stroked Tristen while the other hand has being held tightly by Mason.

My mind swirled to the past 7 months. It all seemed surreal, I felt like I was still in shock from it all. Casting all the worries from the past 6 months whether it be money, a place to live with 5 babies, college, work, or the fact that my babies had no father to look after them, I looked at my babies and saw the furture. We were going to be all right.

--------------------------------------------------

I changed the prolouge, I wasn't satisfied with it and I'm sure other people weren't either. I shortened it and took at the crappy parts. What do you think read and reveiw.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok in this, it skips right to the babies at 8 months.

I own Nothing...... unfortunately

--------------------------------------------------

It had been 8 months since I had given birth to the Quints. As I rolled over in bed, my eyes still shut, I had the strangest feeling, I had the feeling that I was being watched. Opening my eyes I saw a a pair of green eyes looking directly at me. Then the person whos eyes they belonged to pounced. Their vampire strength exerting them self to where I lay. The within a split second a giant kiss landed directly on my cheek.

"Mommy!" The half vampire who just happened to my youngest son Tristan Ross, exclaimed as he throw himself into my open arms. My youngest riser, was also the littlest of my 5 babies.

"Hey Trist" I said through a yawn. "How did my baby sleep?"

"Mommy tired" I just smiled, my babies are amazing.

At 7 months there were walking and saying 1 word sentences. Now they're running, jumping.. pouncing and saying simple sentences, at only 9 months old.

"Is my baby hungry?" He nodded, smiling. As for their diet, it was normal, well almost, they ate normal food. Occasionally, once a week or so, they would have a craving for there vampire diet to be filled. Jacob, because of that would bring us 1 gallon of animal blood a week. I never do ask where he gets it, but somethings are better left unsaid.

I turned to look at the clock. It read _6:30._Still to early to wake the others up, so I decided that today me and Tristan would eat breakfast by ourselves.

Walking down the stair toward the kitchen in my house, yes _my_ house, I was lost in thought. I quietly took in the surroundings, our house was a small 3 bedroom, 2 story house. We had only been living here for a couple of months but it was already home. Renee had bought it for us, after Phil got signed to the Boston Red Sox, apparently he had gotten better in the 2 years I've been away. Although Charlie says that the Boston Red Sox are a crappy team, so that might explain it. **(My own little humor there. GO YANKEES!!!)**

I slightly adjusted the weight in my arms. Tristan shifted a little, his head laying on my shoulder, one hand lightly playing with my hair while slightly sucking his other thumb.

Our living room, dining room, and kitchen were all open and painted with different shades of blue. Although there are toys spread around the room it was relatively clean.

Before breakfast for me and Tristan, I changed his diaper and onesie. He giggled at me as I pulled his shirt over his head. His light brown was hair sticking up at ends because of it. Next was his blue jeans to go with the blue shirt. After his hair was brushed we made our way to the kitchen.

"What does my monkey want for breakfast" I said over enthusiastically as I placed him in his high chair. He giggled in response.

"Bananaaaa" He yelled, clapping his hands. That's why I called him my monkey, he was the only one in this family who liked bananas.

I walked over to his high chair and pulled a chair along with me. I put the banana filled plate on to the chair and sat across from him. He seem to study his food as he ate but looked up every couple of seconds to make sure I was still there. The quiet was perfect but not something you see in this house everyday.

I studied Tristan, something I seem to do everyday. Although half-vampire he looks more human. All the babies do. His pale skin was complemented by his dominate, radiant features. His hair was the shortest out of all the boys and a mix between blond and brown hair. His soft green eyes sparkled like vampire skin. His face was lean but his cheeks still had some baby fat.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by his soft voice.

"A' Done"

"You ate all your food, good boy!"

"Good Boy!" He repeated, excited. "Good Boy!"

I pulled him out of his chair and placed him in the living room before looking at the clock, an hour had passed. _The girls should be waking soon. Within a couple minutes. _

But the pound of two sets of feet cut me from my thoughts. Within seconds they were jumping with vampire agility down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Sophie and Harlow called in unison, jumping into my arms.

"Harlow! Sophie! How are my girls this morning?" Being enthusiastic at this time of the morning was very tiring.

With both my girls in my arms, I made my way over to my changing table in the alcove. Each child's outfit or the day was placed there with a good supply of extras. I first placed Harlow on one of the 4 baby chairs against the wall. She pulled a book from the toy bin and looked at the pictures.

I placed Sophie on the table and changed her diaper. After that, I pulled the pink play dress over her head quickly, she was my less patient girl and everything with her had to be done quickly. I quickly pulled her light brown hair into a half pony then set her on the floor. She half toddled half walked over to where her brother was playing and plopped down next to him.

I turned to Harlow, her brown eyes sparkled at me like her brothers always did. She had my eyes and my hair, both the girls did. Her arms extended to me as I reached down to pick her up. I took my time getting her ready, we both seemed to enjoy this alone time we had together.

I dressed her in the same outfit as her sister, but instead french braided her hair.

Just as I set her down, Nathan 'butted' down the stairs as we called it, or used his butt instead of his feet. Since the babies are still so small, only 9 months old even though they act like 2 year olds, in order for them to get down the stairs they either 'butt' it or jump. The first time they did that was nerve racking and I was shaking by the time the first one made it down.

After Nate made it down the stairs, he like his sisters ran up to me. I repeated the same process with him, also a quickly as possible before taking all the children, (except for Mason who normally misses breakfast) into the kitchen. Since Monkey had already ate he sat contently on the floor, studying a picture of a caterpillar, while the others ate a different variety of fruits.

After breakfast, us 5 played in the living room until 10:30 when I decided it was time to wake Mason.

"Mason" I whispered picking him up. " Mas' you have to get up now buddy." His eyes opened and he just looked at me, a _What the hell, I was sleeping here look. _Mason looked the most like Edward but it was times like this that his father could have been a werewolf instead of a vampire. I just smiled.

After we finished the morning schedule, we all ate lunch. Chicken fingers served with macaroni and cheese.

It was Saturday, which means no work, which also means the pack comes over. It was noon when the first bunch arrived. Seth, Embry and Jacob trudged through the front door without even knocking, the quints screaming and yelling out of happiness.

"Hey Guys!" (Seth)

"Hows my Babes!" (Jacob)

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" (Embry)

Both Jacob and Seth are regular visitors, almost everyday. It was about 2 weeks after the babies were born that I found out why Jacob was always around. Then 2 weeks after that, Seth.

_It was late in the night, the babies had been asleep for close to an hour when Jacob came and sat next to me._

_I tiredly smiled at him, my best friend._

_"I have something to tell you, but I don't know how you're going to take it."_

_His tone scared me._

_"Whats wrong Jacob" My voice was abnormally high pitched_

_"Do you remember when I told you about Imprinting?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Well..."_

_"Just spit it out Jake!"_

_"IimprintedonSophie"_

_I jumped to my feet, towering over the werewolf in his sitting position._

_"What? On my Baby!" He was on his feet in a minute._

_"Bel-"_

_"Get Out!" I screamed beating my fists into his chest._

_"Bel-"_

_"Go Home Jacob!"_

_"Fine" He whispered, giving up. I knew he couldn't stay away for long and honestly I didn't want him too, just for now._

Once I had calmed down enough to see the benefits it wasn't that bad. Eventually I was ok with it, then about a week after that I found out, Seth imprinted on Harlow. Well, I would never have to worry about my girls getting their heartbroken.

Jacob smiled up at me, one arm holding Sophie the other holding Mason with Tristan on his lap.

"We got this Bells, go do what you have to."

I thanked him before heading up to take a shower and get changed.

---------

Once I was refreshed I made my way down stairs. Our living room was filled to the brim with werewolfs and babies. It was quite a sight.

Once I came into view, there was a round of Bella-s and Mommy-s.

"So Bells" Sam started and I knew immediantly he was planning something big. "How would you feel about a little vacation."

"Watcha thinking Sam?"

"You see, we got invited to a Quilete Tribe a couple hours north of here, in Roanoke. Apparently some of their kids are turning, and they need some of our expertise." I laughed.

"Expertise in what, setting a kitchen on fire?" I received a round of laughs.

"That was one time"

"Sure Sam, sure." I moved over to sit in between Embry and Quil on the sofa.

"So are you in?"

"How am I supposed to Travel with 5 babies?"

"You have us/" Quil said, rather loudly, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"What about my job?"

"You have vacation days, we're only gonna be gone a week, tops."

I paused, Could I really do this?

"Okay" I said, everyone in the room burst out in cheers including the Quints.

I smiled, Roanoke Washington here we come. I wonder if they have a reliable Fire station there?

----------------------------------------------------

Okay This chapter is a little slower, I know. This was a set-up chapter for the next chapter, which then we will see a Cullen, so reveiw and vote!!!

Did you like it!!!! Review!!!!

More Reveiws = Faster Updates :)


	3. Chapter 2

I smiled. It was 6 in the morning and the peace was just what I needed.

I sat in the passenger seat of her blue Ford SUV staring out the window. Jacob was next to me driving, a peaceful smile on his face. In back of me are 5 quiet, sleeping babies.

Staring out my window, I couldn't help but enjoy the scenery. The dirt roads with the deep green grass, lightened by the blue of the moonlight. The sun would be coming up soon and within the hour we would be there. There are very few houses around here, more privacy. This would be the perfect place to raise children.

We drove behind Sam and Emily's Old beat-up van holding most of the pack. Behind us was Embry's Toyota caring Quil, Seth and his sister Leah. It had taken only 3 days to get packed and ready before heading out to the other Quilete Tribe.

I yawned then looked at the clock, 6:22. Sam said we should make it at about 6:30.

"Almost there" Jake's voice whispered careful to not wake up my light sleepers.

Up until now I hadn't seen a house quite as large as the one coming up. It was open windows everywhere but they were tinted. The house was white brick and an amazing garden was visible from a mile away. Just like Esme would have hers. _Don't think about THEM, They left you remember. They left the quints remember. _I silently scolded myself. I turned my attention back to the house. There as at least 4 stories to the house. The trees surrounding the house were sparse but enough to offer some sort of privacy. Soon the house had disappeared from view to be replace by the border of the Quilete reservation.

Soon we pulled up to a brown wooden house, probably hand built. On the porch sat an elderly dark skinned man. He long grey hair eel neatly down his back. His stern expression met is dark brown eyes.

Next to him sat an elderly women, I could only guess his wife. Her grey hair was neatly put into a tight bun, that sat on the back of her head. Unlike her husband, her smile was radiant and welcoming, her brown eyes twinkled when she saw us approach. When we pulled up into the parking lot, Sam and his car load were out and greeting the two elders.

Jacob turned to me and smiled "Ready"

"Yep." I opened my door and the elderly women came over to us.

"Hello Deary, My names Clarice and you are?"

"Bella Swan." I smiled my best smile "You have a beautiful house here ma'am"

"Why thank you, my husband Ben built it with his own hands nearly 40 years ago."

Right then Harlow started to cry I quickly pulled her out of the SUV before the other 4 woke up. But it was to late, Masons eyes were open and alert.

Switching Harlow over to my right arm, I picked Mason up with my left. Seeing his sister cry always startled him. He reached over to her and gently stroked her hair. Mason had definitely inherited the big brother gene.

I walked away from the crowd, silently singing to my babies. Soon Harlow calmed down and I walked back to the others.

Seth was on his toes anxiously looked at Harlow, when he calmed down he seemed to relax a bit and walked over to us.

"Is Harlow OK" His voice full of worry. I smiled then handed her to him. She reached around to his hair and wrapped it around her fingers. Her other hand was held up to her mouth as she sucked her thumb. I looked down at Mason, his eyes and his arms hung loosely at his sides. I walked over to our van to put him back in his car seat, but it was gone. They all were.

"Jacob moved them up to the room you are staying at." Clarice whispered, she must have sensed by up-coming panic. "Here" She grabbed my arm lightly "This way."

She lead me into her house and up the first set of stairs. The hallway was long and painted a light green with cream carpet.

"That's your room." She smiled sweetly as she pointed to the furthest one down. I nodded once an smiled before I made my way down the hall into the room.

The room was beautiful, the cream carpet was lighter then in the hallway. Rose wallpaper was accented by the maple furniture. Across one wall 3 pack and plays were set up with my sleeping babies already in them. My suitcases were on the dresser, along with the babies' suitcases.

I placed Mason beside Nate then went over and plopped down on the bed. Within minutes I was asleep.

--------------------------------------------

It was only 8 o'clock when Tristen jumped onto the bed to give me my wake up call.

As we made our way down into the kitchen I studied the house. The living room looked at if it was used as a study. The calming green colors were mixed with an off white color. The dining room was connected to the kitchen.

In the corner of the kitchen Sam, Paul and Jacob sat talking to Ben. Seth and Quil were seated at the able, and were in what looked like a eating contest.

I moved over next to Quil ans sat down. I move Tristen to the middle of my lap while I grabbed a banana and plastic knife. I cut the banana into small pieces on the plastic plate. As each piece fell on the plate, his chubby little hand would reach out to grab it.

I grabbed a roll and apple for my breakfast while Monkey ate his banana. After breakfast Emily took Jacob while I went to check on the other four.

I was halfway up the stairs when I heard a blood curdling scream. I knew the voice immediately, Mason. I ran up the rest of the stairs and spinted into the room.

Mason was sitting up in him crib. His face was red from crying while tears tracked down his face.

"Mamaaa" He cried as soon as he saw me, his little arms were up signaling that he wanted to be held. I quickly picked him up looking for any sort on injury. My hand meet his head as I checked for a temperature. _No temp'._My hand made my way down his body searching for bruises and broken bones. I found none. The rest of the pack was in the room now. Sam held a firm grasp on Nate, while Jake had Soph' and Seth had Harlow.

Mason clung on to me refusing to let go. I lightly sang into his ear but his crys persisted. Clarice came up to me a few seconds later.

"When my son would fuse I would take him into the back woods. There's a stream there that helped to calm him."

I graciously accepted the offer before heading to the back door. We were halfway through the woods when I heard the stream. I quickened my pace as his screams grew louder.

A few moments later we were there. It was beautiful, like something out of a magazine. The ground was covered in dark green moss. The stream was slow and a stunning blue. Immediately Masons fussing quieted as he looked to see what was making the sound. I tried singing again and this time hey soothed him. He relaxed against my chest and sucked his thumb.

Then, I heard something break, a twig maybe. I quickly turned around. My breath was caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat. Mason must have sensed it because his head whipped around to see the same person I did.

_Rosalie._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_OK I was thinking of ending it there but the chapters not as long as I would like so I'll continue with chapter 3._

_---------------------------------------------------_

She looked just as surprised as I did. Her face was as beautiful as ever but was shocked expessially when her eyes diverted to Mason.

Her breathing had stopped, and I knew she knew once she looked at Mason.

"Bella." It was a statement but sounded like a question.

"Rosalie." My voice was uneven, and I felt tears form in my eyes. Mason must have seen it because he emitted a loud growl, coming from deep within his chest.

Rose took a step back, obviously not expecting that. He fought against my arms and jumped to land not more then a foot in front of me. He was in a frightening stance, ready to attack. That scarred me even more. I scrambled to grab him and held him against my chest.

"Oh. My. God." Her voice floated through the air. Her mouth opened to say something else but she was cut off.

"Rosalie!" A voice boomed from deep within the woods, Emmett's voice. He must have heard the growl from my half-vampire. I looked down at Mason again. He was showing his teeth, letting out a growl every couple of seconds. It was terrifying seeing your less then a year old ready to fight fr you. I held his closer.

Emmett stepped through the clearing but Rosalie didn't turn to him, but keep her eyes fixed on me. Emmett didn't seem to notice us until he followed her gaze. His shocked expression was replaced by a ear to ear grin.

"BELLA!" His voice reverberated off the trees. He started to run toward us, when Mason let off a ferocious sounding growl. One that made my skin crawl. Emmett stopped in his tracks then took a step back, the smile was gone and he wore a similar expression to Rose.

"Bella" Rose started unsure of how to ask what was on her mind. "Is he, what I mean to say is-"

"Is that Edwards?" Emmett finished over Masons growls.

"Its a he" I said annoyed "not a that. But yes, Edwards his father."

Their jaws dropped, in the figurative meaning of the word. They looked at each other, then me, then Mason.

"But I thought vampires were infertile, this doesn't make any sense." Rose put her hand up to her head like she had a headache and turned. "I have to call Carlisle." She said as she took out her phone.

"NO!" I yelled and she turned to look at me.

"You don't honestly think you can keep this from the rest of our family do you" Emmett said and the way he use _our_ burned. I could have been part of that '_our'_. But it doesn't matter now, Edward doesn't love me and I have my own '_our' _now. I thought to myself bitterly.

"I don't want him studying my babies."Honestly I knew Carlisle wouldn't do that honestly, but I didn't have anyother good excuse.

Roses expression became unreadable. "Babies, as in more then one?"

I mentally slapped myself. _God Damn it Bella. "_Yes, there is more then one."

"So what, you had twins?" I didn't know how to answer this, the truth was I did have twins two sets of them. "How many Bella?" Her voice has an almost pleading tone, as much as it could coming from Rose.

I sucked in much needed air. "I had 5"

Emmett laughed, a booming overly loud laugh. I had missed that laugh.

"Please Bella, let me call Carlisle, we can help."

"No." I didn't want to stay here any longer. Emmett's face fell and his laughing stopped. "But I will take them to visit, if you want me to." The thought brought back painful memories I tried to hold back. Emmett's smile came back and Rose held the glimpse of a smile.

"When, When, When." Emmett asked sounding like a 3 year old who was going out for ice cream.

"Tonight after dinner, around 6" Emmett continued to bounce as Rose told me where they lived, the house we had seen coming into the reservation. I should have guessed.

------------------------------

"What!" Jacob howled, his face was red and he looked as if he was going to 'go-wolf' as the pack called it. "Your not going." His voice was firm.

"Excuse me." I yelled back "You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do."

"You honestly think that letting those _bloodsuckers, _back into your life." We were nose to nose, even thought he towered over me.

"My children deserve to know who their family is." My voice was a mere whisper, but made him turn from me. He ran his hand over his face then through his hair then he rubbed to back of his neck.

"I don't like this."

"Its the right thing."

"Fine." He said, his voice filled with defeat. "But I'll be close"

I smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

----------------------------

Dinner was at 4 o'clock. Each baby was on someones lap, eating off the other persons plate instead of theirs. Once dinner was finished I picked up the girls and made the way to the bathroom. Filling then checking the water I stripped down the girls and placed them in the water. They plyed absent mindedly while I washed and conditioned there hair. I let the water drain and pulled them out.

Back in my room both girls were diapered and lotion-ed. I pulled two vibrant blue dresses out of the suitcases. The dresses had spaghetti strapes and a small butterfly on the lower left hand corner. To match the dress. each girl was placed in white ballerina like shoes. Although I rarely dressed the Quints alike, they did look the cutest when similar. Next was jewelery, both girls love jewelry (they must have gotten that from there fathers side) so they both wore a silver butterfly necklace and a matching bracelet.

Hair was last, I pulled their curly light brown hair into a half pony and topped it with a butterfly hair clip. Right when I wen to get the boys, Emily brought them in washed and diapered.

"Thought you could use some help." She smiled sweetly.

"You thought right." She stayed and helped me dress the boy in khaki pants and blue polo shirts. She brushed their hair while I was in the shower.

I decided to dress in a beige dress with white high heels, both borrowed from Emily. I pulled my hair into a lose ponytail and did my make-up. Once we were already I put the babies in their car seats and headed out of the reservation.

_What have I gotten myself into._

-------------------------------------

"Hey guys" I said to my babies, their heads turned to me. I looked at them from the rear veiw mirror. "We need to talk" Their eyes didn't waver.

"So the people were going to see now. They're your fathers family. You haven't meant them before but they're nice people."

"'urt mama" Nate's voice holding so much emotion I didn't think was possible out of such a small person.

What was I supposed to say to that?

"Give them a chance ok" I said sternly.

I saw them in the windows as we pulled into the driveway. Once they saw me see them they stepped back quickly and pulled the curtains back.

"You ready for this guys?" No Answer. I turned off the engine and hopped out. One by one I unbckleed the babies and they jumped out of the car. I held Sophie and Harlows' hands with the boys in front of us. Before I could ring the doorbell, the door opened to reveal Carlisle and Esme. Behind them were Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose.....and Edward.

This was not going to be an easy night.

--------------------------------------

So there it is. What did you think Read and Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Esme was the first to greet me. She wrapped me in a hug which I gladly returned. I was surprising myself with how much I had missed them.

"Bella" Her silky voice filled the quiet room. "It's so good to see you my darling, and who are these radiant children you brought with you." I know she knew, No way that Rosalie could keep this a secret, or Emmett for that matter.

"These are my babies" I smiled as I said it, moving from right to left. "Sophie, Harlow, Mason, Nate and Tristen."

"They are lovely Bella. Please come in." She and Carlisle moved to the side. All 5 babies looked up at me and I nodded signaling them to go in to the house. Sophie was the first, she took to steps then used her vampire strength to jump up the stairs and into the house. One by one, the babies made there way into the house and as each one did the Cullens' faces grew even more shocked. Finally I stepped into the house and took in the surrounding.

The house was magnificent, the colors seemed to blend togeather. A large cream color sofa sat facing a giant plasma TV bolted to the wall. The hardwood floors was cover by a center rug, on the rug sat a dozen toys.

The Cullens' stayed quiet as I surveyed the room, I watched as the babies saw the toys spread out on the floor and raced eachother over to them.

"They're quite magnificent Bella." Carlisle said and I turned to face him. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking as the Quints played peacefully with each other_. That's not gonna last._

"Yeah they are." He turned to me as the rest of the Cullens' did.

"Please have a seat." Esme said as she took my arm and led me over to the couch. I sat down next to her and she studied my face. Carlisle came and sat down next to Esme. Alice and Jasper sat on the love seat with Emmett while Rose sat in the armchair. Edward was the only one left standing, I noticed as I made sure not to make any eye contact with him.

Very slowly he made his way over to the only available seat, which happened to be right next to me. Once he was seated he contuined to remain silent. _God I know he doesn't love me anymore as if that was painful enough, but to have him this close again. Why does life have to be so cruel._

"Bella" Alice's voice shock from from my thoughts. I turned to face her, her face was contorted in pain. "How have you been?"

I gave my best smile, then replied "I've been doing pretty good." Her face didn't relax at all, and Carlisle seeming to notice this tried his best to distract me from it.

"Tell us about them Bella."

I smiled, now that was easy. "Mason was the first born. He's such a sweetheart. Hes very protective of his family." I eyed Rose and Emmett, Roses face remained stoic while Emmett cracked a smile. "He definitely inherited the 'Big Brother gene.' Hes incredibly fast, more so then the rest of them. Sometimes I swear that when hes looking at you its like he can read your mind." I paused stealing a quick glance at Edward, but his eyes were on Mason. "Mason loves red and fire, its like he can control it. He's the most hot-headed child I've ever meant"

"Nathan was the next out. Nathan is my most independent child. He loves to do things on his own. He loves animals and bugs, he could sit and watch them for hours, its like he studying them and processing every bit of information he gets. He can name every animal you show him. Nate's very stubborn, if hes doing something and it doesn't work the way he wants it hes upset for hours." I exaggerated the sentence. "He can move things with his mind when hes upsat or angry."

"Sophie was next out. Sophie is outgoing and loves to be outside. She hates to be held unless shes tired. When shes tired she like to play with your hair. Shes impatient and a social butterfly. She love to be around people and is such a chatter box. She has to be the first to do everything. To get her to sleep she has to have her Eddy Bear as she calls it. She loves dressing up and is such a girly girl." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alices smile grow form ear to ear. "Soph' can control water sometimes"

"Harlow is my baby girl. She is the sweetest, calmest child I know. She loves to make people happy. Shes a mommies girl and is always around me. She loves to be held and she loves to be read to. She likes to help me clean and watch me cook. When she looks at you its like she can read your thoughts and feel what your feeling."

"Tristen is my youngest. Is the baby of the group and has always been the smallest. He wakes up the earliest and has the most energy. Hes the calmest boy but does the most dangeros things. Hes always climbing on things and jumping off banisters. Hes a little monkey."

"They sound amazing Bella." Carlisle said. "You seem to know them so well."

"It's basically just been me raising them, I have help from Charlie, Renee and the Pack but We live by ourselves and I take on the full time role unisisted."

"Whos the Pack?" Rosalie snapped, her face was filled his disgust and Mason let out a warning growl. Everyones eyes snapped the him, then to Rosalie then back to him.

"The Pack, is a pack of werewolfs, They're my best friends."

"What!" I was surprised as Edwards voice echoed throught the living room. He was furious. "You have been hanging around a pack of...DOGS!"

"Excuse me." My voice was now angry too. In the background I could hear not only Masons growls, but Nates and Tristens too.

"Do you realise how incredibly dangerous that is." His face was rigid, along with his body. "I left you SO you wouldn't get hurt but you go off and do something so...stupid!"

"You left me, to protect me? Is that what you tell yourself to get through the night Edward? Stop Lyong to yourself Edward and don't lie to me." His face went blank and then confused.

"I wasn't lying." His voice was calm and hurt. _Good Actor_ I thought_ but I knew the truth._

"I don't need this" I said and moved over to my children. "We're leaving. Come on lets go."

"Bella wait" Edward called. "Please lets talk about this. Please don't leave."

"What could you possibly want to talk about Edward. You don't love me anymore, ok I can understand that. You never meant to hurt me, I can believe that but I will not wait around while you unintetionally hurt my children. If you even wanted to know them in the first place."

I could feel tears forming in my eyes, as I picked up a crying Harlow.

"Please..." Edward begged. I had never heard Edward beg before and something in me snapped. I nodded, Harlows crys had subsided so I turned to Esme. "Do you want to hold her?" Her eyes got wide and she nodded eagerly. I handed over Harlow and she went to Esme relatively easily.

I turned to my other four. "Mommy will be right back ok." The I turned back to Edward and he lead me out the door.

_I hope this doesn't lead to another heartbreak._

_---------------------------------_

**Ok Its short I know but I was excited to get this chapter up. **

**Next time on MY MIRACLES**

**Edward and Bella Talk. -Good? or Bad?-**

**Jacob gets very angry and someone gets hurt.**

**Lots Fluff between Quints and Cullens.**

**More reveiws=Faster updates!!!!!!**

**Ready, Set, Reveiw!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

We walked down the dirt road behind the house in silence. I continued to stare straight ahead while I felt his eyes piercing me from my side. We continues to walk past one of Esme's rose gardens until he waked ahead of me and sat on the dark wooden bench. I took my seat next to him and waited.

"Bella." He silky voice meant my ears. "Please look at me." I turned to him and looked at his face, I never could tell him no.

"My Bella" I watched as he smiled when he said the words. As he brought his cold hand up to my cheek. His words, they were like bullets piercing through my skin, tearing through my heart. I wasn't his Bella, he had made that perfectly clear, no matter how much I secretly wanted otherwise. I couldn't help it, I started to cry and pulled away from his hand, his words, his everything.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice full of hurt and I wanted nothing more then to wrap my arms aound him and tell him everything was going to be all right. But I couldn't.

"Bella, I want to tell you why I left, the truth." I nodded slightly. My mind running through different possibilities. Was there another girl?

"After your birthday party, when Jasper... I suddenly could see everything that was after you because of me and everything I couldn't protect you from. First James then Victoria then every other bad thing that seem to be attracted to you. I thought maybe if I left, that you would be safe. That you would forget about me, and meant someone new, and move on. Don't you see Bella, I couldn't hurt you anymore. After I left, I searched for Victoria I eventually found her scent and headed down to South America, but that was a trick. Soon after Alice called and begged me to come home, I couldn't hurt them anymore." His voice broke off in a harsh dry sob.

His sobs broke my heart. I walked the two steps next to him and sat down. His gently put my hand on his back and rubbed small circles, like I had done for my children so many times before. I continued to let silent tears roll down my face, until he spoke those words.

"I never stopped loving you." He whispered as his dry sobs subsided. "When I said that in the woods... you believed me so quickly, like you had somehow expected that I could ever stop loving you." I was the one sobbing this time, I buried my face into my hands, ashamed at my lack of self control. I wanted to believe him but he had admitted he lied before, how was I supposed to know if he was lieing now.

"I want to make this up to you, and _our _babies," He stretched the words "If you'll let me."

I had to think about this, Yes of course I wanted him back, but what if he left again? I couldn't afford to break down again, I couldn't let him become close to my babies if there was even a slight chance that he would leave. But my babies did deserve to no there father and his family. They deserve everything, I can give them. I could give them this, their family.

"You guys live hours from us." My vice trembled through sobs, that shock my body. I knew the look on Edwards face, it was the look he used to give me when I was hurt and he would wrap me into his arms. That seemed like so long ago.

"We will gladly move back to forks." His voice had a slight hint of... hope, maybe.

I sucked in a much need breath. "This changes nothing between us, yes you can come any see the babies anytime. hat gos for your family as well, but there are rules."

I turned to him and nodded he look hurt at what I said but relieved too.

"First, The pack is always at my house, you and your family as well as them will be civil to each other. Understood?" He gave a nod " Second, when you are a my house, you tame in Rosalie, I don't want to hear one negative or hurtful word directed at anybody from her. Third, if you or your family hurt anyone of my babies physically or emotionally, Deals off. If that happens I want to gone, out of our lives forever."

"I understand. But remember this Bella, even if you don't love me anymore I will never stop fighting for you." Then he walked at fast pace back up the dirt path. I followed quickly.

_I just wish he knew how wrong he was._

_----------------------------------_

Once we got back to the house, I was still visibly upset. I looked into the living room , relieved to see all my babies intact and seemingly content.

In the corner, Alice and Jasper were on the floor playing with Nate, who was building blocks. Rosalie had Sophie in her arms who was playing with a closed tube of lip gloss. Emmett was with Mason , they both seemed to be trying to prove to the other that they could crush things. Esme had Harlow on her lap, who was sleeping, and Carlisle had Tristan who was sitting contently on his lap.

"I should probley go clear my head. I think we should leave." I said to know one in particular

"Aww Come on Bells, you just got here. You can go do what you have too, we can watch the kiddies." Emmett complained, who sounded more like a child then my babies did."

"They can stay here for awhile." I turned to Edward "Remember what I said"

Once I was out to my car, I let the tears come again. _I hope I'm doing the right thing._

I pulled out of the driveway only to be stopped by Jacob, his face was contorted in rage. I sensed a fight coming and didn't have the energy to argue.

"Move over" He demanded "I'm driving." I did as he said hoping to postpone the inevitable fight.

"How could you let those... **_Bloodsuckers_** back into your life, the quints lives. With all _those _around they're in more danger know more then ever. Do you understand what you have done." I tried to ignore the words that came out of his mouth. This was most definitely not clearing my head. I watched as the trees went whizzing by and turned to look at the speedometer..**83.**

"Jacob Slow down." I used the same tone, I use to discipline my kids. He shock his head fiercely, like he did when he was going to transform.

"Jake calm down." His entire frame shock at he turned the corner. The rest happened so fast, like Tyler's Van. The screech of the tires, the sound of breaking glass, of breaking bones.

The tire swerved and the car propelled to the side, Jacobs side. I felt myself turn, then go upside down. Then nothing.

-----------------------------

I could faintly hear a voice call my name. The voice was so silky, so beautiful that I couldn' help but do as it said.

"Open your eyes Bella." The voice demanded. I had to listen to the voice, so very carefully I opened my eyes.

It was dark out and I wasn't upside down anymore but I was laying on the ground.

"Edward?" I sputtered as my voice cracked. My head was radiating with pain.

"It's me, my love."

"My head....'urts" I shivered against the cold concrete.

"It looks like you have a concussion Bella." Carlisle said. When did he get here. "The ambulance will be here quickly Bella, you're going to be fine."

"Jacob.." He was in the car with me "My Babies.."

"They're all mine." I started to feel my eyes shut as the pain subsided. "Just rest now Bella"

I felt Edwards cold hand lightly grab mine as he kissed my forehead. I had miss that, I missed him, all of them.

"Edward."

"Yes, my love."

"I love you"

"I love you too." With his words I smiled, maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

_This whole vacation just got a whole lot better._

_---------------------------------_

OK somethings I want to add.

Bella was a bit out of it in the last scene that's why she let herself say I love you to Edward. But she wouldn't regret it. I hope I wasn't too OCC with any of the characters.

Whatcha think??????? Was it bad?????? Review and let me know.

I want to dedicate this chapter to all my reviews, I love you guys. Every time I get a new review I have to add more to the story and alot of reveiws = faster chapters. I wanna get 27 total reviews before I update the next chapter. So click those buttons people.


	6. AN

.Authors Note.

1.) I just wanted to pop in a little thought here. I really need a beta person, Is anyone interested??? I would greatly appreciate it.

2.) I just wanna thank all my lovely reveiwers, you make me wanna get these chapters out everyday, if it were possible.

3.) Is there anything that you guys would like to see in this story?? I'm always looking for new ideas.

Sorry for the AN and not the chapter but I'm going to try to get the new chapter up later in the day.


	7. Chapter 5

Edwards POV

"The Cowsays 'Moo'." I said and chuckled when my children did. Yes, my children, each and every one of them. Since that mutt, crashed the car and caused my Bella an extended trip in the hospital due to cracked ribs and a punchered lung, my family and I had assumed responsibility for the children. Although the set of dogs had objected, we had won the fight.

I was home alone because everyone else had left. Alice and Jasper were spending the day at the hospital with my love. The thought of Bella laying in a hospital bed angered me and a low growl erupted from my chest. My children looked at me and I smiled, not wanting them to shed anymore tears. Emmett, Rose, and Esme were out hunting, while Carlisle was working at the hospital.

"Moo" Mason laughed as he said it. "Mooo moo."

Before I could say anything my phone rang, I turned to answer it.

"Hello."

"Edward, its Esme." Esme my mother for all intensive purposes, was calling to check on me and her grand children. After assuring her that everything and everyone was fine, I hung up.

"Ok…" I started as I turned back to my children but all of them were gone. If my heart were still beating it would have stopped right then and there. I listened closely, and all of a sudden I heard little giggles erupting from my room. I recognized the sound immediately. It was defiantly Harlow, she sounded so much like her mother. I quickly ran up to my door with un-human speed and  
stopped at my door. I opened the door slightly.

"Is anyone here?" More giggles erupted from under the bed. "Are they in the closet? No. Are they... under the bed?" I said as I fell to the ground and looked under the bed. Sophie, Harlow, and Tristen let out the cutest little  
laughs I had ever heard.

I pulled them out from under the bed. "So where are your brothers?" Silence.

I started to walk out of the room, when I heard a loud crash. It sounded like breaking glass.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once I was there it was my turn to laugh. Both Nate and Mason were covered in Chocolate Syrup and vanilla ice cream. They both turned to me with a look of utter shock, obviously not expecting to get caught. Mouths open and eyes wide, Mason slowly picked up the spoon that was covered in Vanilla ice cream.

Extending his arm, he said. "Ice C'eam Dada?"

----------------------

I know its short but I'm having serious writers block and just wanted to get this chapter out, so whatcha think? Was Edward OCC, I tried to be in character as much as possible. And yes Mason just called him dada for the first time and we will see some very happy Edward next chapter as he gloats to his family.

So whatcha think of my nice little fluff chapter, Reveiw to let me know?

More Reviews + Nice Reviews = Faster Update + Happy Writer

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Annoyed by You because they gave me the idea!!!!! Thanks so much!!!

I would also like to thank Drama Queen 10155 by beta! Thank you!!


	8. Chapter 6

Bellas POV.

It had been a week. A week since me and Jake had crashed. A week since I had been in the hospital. A week that my babies had been in the care of their father. Something I had not approved or been notified of.

Sure I had told him I love him, a part of me always will. He will always be my first love, nothing could change that. Although it was times like these I wonder why I even bother. I huffed angrily as the doctor, checked my vitals one last time. "I'm Fine." I hissed at him. He just smiled, that made me even more angry.

"Can I go home yet?" My patience was wavering, I NEEDED to get home to my babies. Why was this idiot doctor keeping me here? If Carlisle were here he would let me go home. I sucked in an involuntary breath at the mention of one of the Cullens. It still hurt to think about them; about what could have been. A place with 2 loving parents, uncles and aunts, 2 sets of grandparents. A place even more surrounded by the love from the family who had abandoned us. I mentally hit myself with the word us. I was snapped out of my hallucinations when the Doctors worried voice entered my ears.

"Huh?"

"Does this hurt?" He put more pressure onto my abdomen. "You winced"

"Oo um no, its was just.." I cut myself off, then restarted. I simply stated "No".

Giving me a puzzled yet sympathetic look he stated "Well, Miss Swam everything appears to be healing well. I will release you today but you have to promise to take it easy for the next few weeks. That means no heavy lifting or overexerting yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes Doctor." I gave my best fake smile and grabbed the clothes that Emily had left me. I quickly changed and was wheeled out the front entrance. Outside awaited the pack, everyone except Jake. I hadn't seen him in the week that I had been in the hospital and a very big part worried about him.

"Hey Bella." Seth was the first one to greet me.

"I need to get my babies." That was the only thing that I could think now.

"We managed to save the car seats and made sure to clean them. I put them in my van so you could go grab the babies."

"Thanks Sam." I smiled then paused "My van?" I internally cringed already knowing the answer.

"Jake is very very sorry." Seth whispered "Its totaled, no hope." I huffed. _Great Now what am I supposed to drive home._ I sighed, I would just have to worry about that later.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mamma!" Five little voices yelled as they ran toward me like a stampede of horses.

Hearing their voices and seeing their faces made my bad day into gold. "My babies!" I kneeled down and opened my arms as each baby gentled ran into the opening. Once each baby was in my grip I closed it and squeezed.

"Mamma hurt?" Sophie asked, What was I supposed to say to that? Answer her truthfully, or try to shield her?

"Mommies gonna be alright." I smiled to put truth in my words. She smiled back at me.

I was going to be OK, now with my babies.

"Did my babies have fun?"

"Mama, Mama, Mama.." Tristan repeated, hoping to get me attention over the other four voices who wanted the same thing. I turned to him my face holding excitement, waiting for him to continue. "...we eat ice c'eam, Mama, ice c'eam." _Ugh, Oh god _I just nodded, trying not to grimace.

I turned my head to the Cullen Family, who had remained silent through the reunion. "Thank you." _Thank you for letting them know their family, for accepting them into your lives. _Each and every Cullen smiled from ear to ear. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have the around.... Or maybe it would be worse. _

_-xx-x--x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-_

Wow that was a short chapter and definitly not one of my best. But I really couldn't get into it. Next one will be much longer and much better I promise.

Heres a look at next week.

_"You need to calm down and tell me what happened." The 911 operater asked me, but his words were lost. "O god, I think shes dead." Heartwrenching sobs escaped my throat. No not her._


	9. Chapter 7

"Bella!" My mother shouted as she ran into my open arms.

"Mom, I missed you." Her smile reached ear to ear, as she enveloped me in another hug. "I missed you too, honey. So... Where are my grand-babies?" I dreaded the answer. It had been two weeks since we had arrived back, and the Cullens' and I hadworked out a tentative visitation agreement. They would get the babies 1 day a week until I was decided they deserved more time. Yes, they were the quints family, but I was their mother, and I alone had been there since day one.

"They are with their father, and his family." I said as I loaded her luggage into the back of my new van. One that the pack had graciously paid for.

"My God Isabella. Why do you even let them see the babies? They don't deserve that. They're the ones that left, how could you even think of letting them back into your lives. What happens if they leave again? What than?"

"Mom, My babies deserve to know their father. Besides the Cullens' moved back here for the babies once they found out about them. I doubt they will leave again. Not after re-rooting their lives."

"Its just those_ people_." I almost had to laugh at the word people, actually the Cullens' were quite the opposites. "What they did to you. They hurt you so bad, I just don't want them to hurt you again."

"Don't worry mom."

* * *

Once we arrived back at my house it was quarter to 5. In 15 minutes, my babies would be back. I turned to my mother, "Why don't I show you the rest of the house before the babies came back."

My mothers face was in awe as she looked around my house. My room was her favorite, once we gpt in there she immediantly walked over to the mantle and picked up a framed picture. It was of me and the babies. They had just started to crawl and me, Jake and Seth had decided to take a trip to the park. The babies were all dressed in light blue outfits. In the picture, each of the babies and I were laying out on a towel, all of us laughing.

She turned to me, "I definitely need a copy of this." I just smiled and nodded.

A half hour had passed and the quints were still not home. I picked up the phone and dialed Edwards number. No answer. If they weren't back in 15 minutes, I decided I would venture to the Cullen house to see exactly what was going on.

10 minutes later, the old familiar Cullen Cars pulled into the driveway. First the familiar silver Volvo. The car that made my heart stop in the morning as I would peer out my window. Next was Carlisles, after that Emmetts.

"Is that them?" My mother said staring out the window. I nodded my head vigorously. My anger boiling over. I stalked to the door throwing it open. Tristan and Sophie were the first to the door. I bent down to them and pecked a kiss on both their cheeks.

"Guess who's inside." I said, feigning mock excitement. "Grandma!" Their yays filled the outside air as they ran into the house, followed by Nate, Mason and Harlow. I shut the door to the house and turned to Edward.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Bella..." His face has shocked, not excepting to get my scorn.

"When I said you could take the babies, I said they had to be back by 5. Did it ever occur to you that I would be worried?"

"Bella."

"No Edward, listen. They are **my** babies. I raised them since the day they were born -" He cut me off.

"That's not fair, I didn't even know about them." His voice was calm but angry.

"Who's fault was that!" I was yelling now. "You left Edward."

I was ranting know "You know I'm used to people leaving me, but I never thought it would be you. Now that its all over, I can't believe you were the one to build me up and tear me down like an old abandoned house. What you said when you left, left me cold and out of breath. I never want to fell like that again, Edward! You left out of your own free will." I paused, taking a breathe, trying to calm myself down "You took a hammer to these walls, dragged the memories down the hall, packed your bags and walked away. There was nothing I could say." I paused to look at him, he was sobbing, but no tears came out. "And now, I'm slowly getting closure. I'm finally getting better. And now I'm picking up the pieces of my life."

I took one last look at him and turned around, my heart breaking even more. "Just have them back on time, Edward." I opened the door and walked in, 6 pairs of eyes landed on me.

Sophie opened her mouth to say something.

"Mommies alright." I said, trying my best to steady my voice and stop the sobs. She just nodded her head. I turned the corner an walked into the bathroom. Grabbing a wet wash clothe, I rinsed my face.

_Time to go face my family._

* * *

Once the babies were fed, bathed and put to bed. Me and my mother were able to talk.

"Long day." It was a statement and not a question. I nodded unable to answer. "Wel-" Her voice as cut off when she released a very congested cough. The cough seemed to go on.

"Hey mom, You okay?" I rubbed her back until the cough stopped.

"Of course" She smiled. "Just a little cough"

"It doesn't sound like a little cough, you need to get that checked out by a doctor."

"I'm fine Bella." She pulled herself up off the couch. "Just tired." I gave her a skeptical look.

"Fine!" She almost yelled, but she was smiling "I'll see a doctor in the morning." I smile to glad to have won the fight.

I follow her up the stairwell, gave her a hug and headed to my bed. Once my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

Something was shaking me. I groggily opened my eyes to see Mason. His face was scared.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"G'ma"

"Whats wrong with Grandma?"

"G'ma hurt."

I pulled the blanket off my feet and sat up. I swooped Mason in my arms and led him back to his room. I sat him in his crib.

"Stay here, Buddy."

I walked out of his room, then ran down the hall. Walking in to the guest, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I took two quick strides to my mothers side. I bent down to look at her face. Once I saw it my heart stopped. Her lips were a light shade of purple, a dark liquid was coming out of her mouth and nose.

"Oh God, Mom." I ran over to the dresser and grabbed her cell. I quickly dialed 911. I started to shake my mom, begging her to wake up.

"Hello, this is 911. Whats your emergency."

"My mom... she wouldn't wake up!"

"Is she breathing." I pressed my ear against her chest, it wasn't moving.

"N..no"

"Okay Ma'am you need to start compressions." I moved my hand up to her jaw. I couldn't get it open.

"It wouldn't open!" My sobs were becoming erratic, this couldn't happen to me. I couldn't lose anymore family. "Please God! Not this, not her."

My hand moved down to her heart. It wasn't beating.

"Oh god, I think shes dead, her skins cold and her hearts not beating."

"Ma'am you need to calm down."

"Is help on the way!?" I shouted into the phone.

"Ma'am, calm down."

"Just tell me if helps on the way!"

"Mama?" I turned to see Mason.

"Mason, go back to your room." My tone was stern through the tears. I turned back around as I heard his little feet run on the hardwood floor. It was only a few minutes later when I heard the police office come through the door to my guest room. I felt two strong arms pick me up off the floor.

"Come on sweetheart, lets let the paramedic do his work." I handed the phone over to the police officer as he lead me to my room and sat me on my bed.

"Is there anyone you can call." His voice was kind and gentle, it reminded me of the voice Edward used to use when I was scared. Edward. I could call Edward. I shook my head up and down slightly and picked up the house phone.

"You call them and I will be right back."

Once, I was able to stop shaking enough, I decided to call Charlie.

_Ring, Ring, Ring. _On the fourth ring Charlie answered.

"Bella, do you know what time it is?"

"Daddy?"

"Whats wrong?" His voice was more worried then I'd ever heard it.

"Somethings wrong with mom." A sob escaped my throat.

"You just hang in there Bella, I'll be right over."

The line went dead. A minute later the police officer walked into my room and sat down next to me. I knew what was coming.

"Shes dead, isn't she?" My voice sounded foreign, different, even to my own ears.

His voice was low. "Yes, I'm so sorry."

My sobs escalated as I buried my head into my hands. I heard his footsteps retreat into the hallway.

I picked up the phone again and dialed the familiar number.

"Edward?"

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Edward." My voice broke into more sobs.

"Bella, I'm coming. What happened?"

"M..My M..mom.. dead."

"I'm coming Bella. Hold on, I'm almost there." He started to hum my lullaby. Within a couple seconds I heard him call my name.

I stood up to meet him at the door. It took a few seconds before I felt myself falling, but before I hit the ground I felt the familiar arms catch me. Edward held me close to his body as I sobbed against his chest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ok, that was alot better then my last chapter. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my mother. She died a couple months ago, and ever since then its been hard. I was there when she died and I needed to talk about it. I think people were afaid to ask me and I didn't want to bring it up, so know I decided to right about it. Although there are similar qualities between my mothers death and Bellas mom, some of the info. was changed. It helped me right this, so this one goes to you mom. I miss you and I love you.

So what did everyone else think? Reveiw to let me know!!!!!! This was also my second largest chapter, to help make up for the last one. Blah the last chapter was bad so I hope this one made up for it.


	10. Chapter 8

When I woke up the next morning, my muscles were tight as if I hadn't moved at all during the night. My eyes were glued shut, probably from crying. It took a few minutes but the pain did coming flooding back. It was worse then when Edward had left. At least then I found the comfort that he was happy, even if I was not. How was I supposed to find comfort in this. That she had moved on to a better place. How could I know this for sure? That she wasn't in pain anymore. Isn't pain apart of life? If anyone is in pain, is the answer always death. How was I supposed to take comfort in that? What kind of message that send?

My head was throbbing and my stomach felt like it was being tore open all over again and nothing could stop it. The pain was increasing, making my lungs burn with each breathe I took. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to fell. I wanted to stay right where I was, to afraid to increase the pain by changing my position.

"Mama." My eyes flew open, and I quickly rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. My head turned to the source of the noise, Nate.

"Hey Buddy" I tried to keep my voice steady, but it sounded hallow and scratchy like I hadn't used it in a month. I scooped up Nate in my arms. He layed his head on my shoulder and ran his little fingers through my hair; twisting it over and over. All the babies did that at one point put Nate and Tristan are the only ones who still do it now. It comforted them, as it did me.

It took me longer then it should have to relized where we were. We were at the Cullen house, I hadn't known that Edward brought us here. I honestly couldn't believe it. After all that I had said to not only him but his family too, it seemed odd that he would still want me in his house. Edwards room still looked the same, except now there was a bed, larger then necessary. It was covered in a thick golden comforter, the couch, that had been there, was pushed against a wall.

With Nate in my arms, I exited Edwards room and started down the hall way to the kitchen. As I got closer I could here more voices: Esme's, Carlisles, Alice's, Tristan's, and Harlow's. I walked faster, anxious to see my babies, make sure they were alright. I turned the corner into the kitchen. To my surprise, all of the Cullens' along with the 4 other babies were in the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme were standing over the stove, warming up some sort of food. Edward had Harlow in his arms, she was crying and fussing. he seemed to be at a lose. Tristan was with Jasper, they seemed to be having a silent conversation between themselves. Alice was to his right, bouncing Mason on her lap. On the opposite side of the table, sat Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie was cradling Sophie, Emmett had his chin resting on Roses Shoulder, his finger tickling Sophie's stomach. She was giggling happily as if nothing was wrong; just how I wanted it.

Once I entered the room everyone stopped and turned to look at me. Their faces were a mix or worry and quilt as if they were caught doing something inapproaite. The only face that didn't were this expression was Edwards. His smile was radiant, just like I remembered. My face turned to Harlow. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks had tear stains. Her arms were outreched to me.

"Harlow, Baby, whats the matter?" I asked, reaching for her with my free arm. Edward turned her over with out a fight. I didn't expect him not too.

"Shes been fussing all morning, she must have known something was wrong." It was Esme this time, her voice was just how I remembered it, soft and warm. Like a mother comforting her child.

I nodded "Shes always been the sensitive one." In my other arm Nat reached his arms out to Edward, he wore a smile, the same one that matched Edwards. Edward reached out and took him from my arms, giving me the chance to cradle Harlow. I bounced her up and down, humming her my favorite song. She relaxed instantly and her tears quieted. I turned back to the Cullen's, noticing they still hadn't moved. What was I supposed to say to them? Hey it ok to talk to you nephews and nieces when I'm around. I don't mind.

"Come sit down Bella." Edward was still smiling. I nodded and took a seat next to him.

"Hi Mama" It was Sophie. She was jumping up and down on Rosalie's lap, smiling.

"Hi Baby." She then turned to Rosalie and placed a hand on her cheek. "Piety"

I chuckled softly, "Yes Aunt Rose is very pretty." She smiled at me then turned back to Rose who was now smiling too. Sophie then placed her hand on Rosalie's hair. "'Air piety." I laughed louder this time, joined by the other members of the Cullen Family. "Yes she does have pretty hair."

The air in the room seemed less tense after that. Each person seemed loss in a conversation but Edward and me.

Edward turned to me and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Esme.

"Bella, how do you like your eggs?" She turned to me, her face held the same smile I had missed so much.

"Oh you don't need to do that Esme" I started, getting up "I can make breakfast."

"Nonsense Bella." Her voice sang "I've missed making breakfast." I smiled, although unbelieving.

She served us our breakfast; it was amazing. I had missed her cooking.

"How about we all get some fresh air today. There is a beach 30 miles north of here. Its supposed to be cloudy but warm. A perfect day for all of us, What do you say, Bella?" Carlisle asked, his perfect face smiling and hopeful. What do I say? Is this a good idea? I could use sometime out, we all could use a trip out of town. But I couldn't, I had to get all the f-funeral stuff done. Just thinking it made my heart tear open, taking my breathe away.

If anyone noticed they didn't say anything

"Bella, everything that happened last night doesn't have to dealt with today." Edward sweet voice filled my ears. "You need a break." He paused "Please Bella."

"We don't have anything to wear. All the babies clothes are still at the house."

Alice jumped in, I should have expected it. "No problem Bella, we have clothes here for you and the babies." Yeah, I should've known.

"I don't know..."

"Please Bella," Alice whined "Everything will be great, trust me, I've seen it."

"Well..." I started, grinning. "Don't want to bet against you."

"Yayyyyyy!" And she was up, Mason in her arms, dancing around the house. Mason, amused by Alice, was in a fit of giggles. "We're going to the beach!"

I couldn't help but laugh, but then I felt guilty. Why should I be laughing, when my mother couldn't. Maybe this wasn't such the best idea, Maybe they should just go without me.

"Lets go!" Alice yelled, her voice reverberating through the house.

I got up quickly. I forgot that it wasn't a good idea to keep her waiting.

--------------------

In the world of motherhood, you always do everything last, including get changed. All our outfits, carefully picked out by Alice, were waiting on the bed. We were staying in Edwards room, the babies and I. I decided to dress the boys first. I had just pulled the shirt over Mason's head when I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella?" Edwards voice filled the room, by heart speed up like every time I heard his Velvet voice speak.

"Yah?"

"Do you want some help?" Ummm...

"Sure" My voice trying to come off casual, but sounded anxious even to my ears.

"You undress, I redress"

"Excuse me?" my voice was so high it squeaked.

He laughed, louder then necessary. "The babies, Bella." I felt the familiar burn in my cheeks. It had been a long time since I blushed last.

"I knew that." He smiled, my favorite crocked smile. I felt the sudden urge to kiss him, but quickly turned away. I felt his fingers trace my cheek. "I have missed that so much, Bella."

Up until now the babies had remained quiet but they were starting to get fussy. I gently pulled Mason closer to me and stripped off his pants and diaper, the handed him over to Edward. Edward dressed him in a blue little swimmer and a beige pair of swim trunks, with an intricate design on them. We repeated this process to more times with each boy. While the little boys playing on the floor we moved to the girls. I undressed Sophie and handed him to Edward. After I had Harlow done, I turned to Edward. I could help but laugh at the sit of Sophie. She had a bathing suit, with the straps that crossed, but the straps hadn't crossed and the whole front of the bathing suit was twisted. The way her face pouted at the fact was priceless.

"Here." I said demostrating on Harlow. "You cross the straps first and have them step into it." He was then able to redo it and soon both the girls were dressed too.

"I have to get dressed, you wanna take a shot at ponytails." His face looked skeptical. "Or you can ask Esme, Alice or Rose to do it." He let a breathe of unneeded air out.

"That sounds better." I grabbed my bathing suit and the outfit Alice had picked to go over it and walked to the bathroom. Once I was undressed, I looked in the mirror. My stomach was flat, something you would not except to see from a women who cared quintuplets. But those women were not caring half vampire sextuplets. The bathing suit Alice had picked out for me had a pair of black bottoms, easy enough, except for the fact that it was a bikini, something I'd had never before wore in front of Edward. I internally growned, but put the bathing suit on regardless.

The outfit was a pair of dark jean capris and chocolate colored cami. It fit tightly but not uncomfortably over by body. I pulled back my hair into a loose ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. It was now or never, right?

I walked back into Edward room, only to find it empty.

"Down here, Bella" I heard Alice call.

In the living room sat the house hold.

"You know Bella." Emmett started, but was interrupted by Edwards growl, which he skillfully ignored. "For havin' five babies at one time you look good." He received a playful smack from Rosalie. She was obviously not offended. Which I was grateful for, one less reason for her to hate me.

"Thanks Emmett."

"Ready?" Carlisle asked

"If you are."

He nodded, as did the rest of the Cullens.

Outside were all of the famous Cullen cars. Well most of them. Emmett's Jeep was missing and that I wsa thankful for.

"Ok Bella, you know the babies the best, who gets along best with who?" Alice asked.

"Tristan likes the quiet, and so does Harlow, so you might want to put them in together."

"We will ride with them." the voice caught me by surprise it was Jasper. That was probley the first time he had talked directly to me. His face grew anxious, when I didn't answer, mostly due to shock. "Is that alright?"

"Oh no that's perfect." I laughed a little "You just caught me off guard." His face grew puzzled again. "Its just you don't normally take to me, thats it." I paused before continuing "Sophie likes to be alone. So.." "Perfect" Rose Interjected "She can ride with us?" She paused her face white then normal "If that's alright with you Bella.

"Of course Rose" Her face relaxed.

"Nate and Mason always get along the best, so they can ride together." When Carlisle and Esme didn't say anything I turned to them, both their faces were filled with hope. I turned to Mason and Nate and bent down to their level. "How about it guys. Do you wanna ride with Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle."

"Yahhh!" Maon shouted and Nate sooned joined in.

I turned to Carlisle and Esme, "If that's ok with you, that is."

"Thank you Bella." Esme said as she wrapped me in a hug, god how I missed that.

"Anytime Esme."

"I guess that leaves you and me, Bella." I turned to Edward and smiled, an unsure smile, but a smile none the less.

The Volvo was the same as I remember. It was quite in the car, both of us seemed unsure of what to say. I leaned my head up against the window, it only took a few seconds before I was overcome with quilt and sadness. I could feel the tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Bella," Edwards velvety voice laced with anxiety.

"I'm sorry" I said through the tears that were cascading down my face.

"Don't apoligize, Bella. This is not your fault. It is alright to be upset."

"I miss her so much." I covered my hands with my eyes, ashamed that I was crying. I could feel Edwards soothing hand rubbing circles on my back. "Its going to be alright Bella." he repeated over and over. His voice helped, it comforted me, like it had when I was 17. It didn't take long before my tears subsided.

Once they had completely stopped. Edward moved his hand up to my face and gently wiped the tear streaks away.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, lets go." And with that we walked down to the awaiting beach. Down there my children waited and they needed me.

------------------------------------

That's probably that longest chapter I've made for this story. Although I'm not sure exactly how well it turned out. Sorry for the long update interval, I had extreme writers block (I know an over used excuse). If I get lotsa reviews I will through in an extra dose of BXE fluff and love.

**Go Vote in my poll on my homepage!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Reviews + Love = Chapters


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I have a few updates for you.**

**First I changed my pen name, which really isn't that important but whatever. **

**Second, my poll on my homepage is down, with the results of yes Bella will become a vampire but not until way later.**

**Third, if you read this type jelly beans into a review, its my way of knowing if people read these or not. **

**Fourth, there is a new poll (of which I had gotten the idea from Babyface123, Thanks so much!)so go vote. Trust me you don't want to miss this one. **

**Fifth, I only got 13 reviews for my last chapter, of which I am extremely happy about, but that's half of the numbers I had gotten for the previous chapter and the latest was my longest chapter ever. So as of right now I'm going to go back to my previous chapter sizes. Do you object??? Then leave a review and tell me. **

**Sixth, I'm going to write a quote into the story. If you can find it, I will give you a special treat. Either I will count your vote 3 times for the poll or I will write a one of your reasonableideas into the story. I will go over full details with the winner(s).**

**So thats it and wow that was alot of updates, so let me know on what you think.**

**_________________________**

It was the perfect day.

Although, it was almost 80 degrees, something I would have never thought was possible in Washington, it was dark; not a speck of sun was showing through the heavy cloud coverage. The beach, which I had excepted to be full of people, was empty except for the few lone surfers out in the water.

Edward walked to my right, stealing a glance at me every couple seconds. His face was etched in the crooked half smile that could make my knees give out. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes, to afraid of what I would see in them. For that reason I keep my face forward and eyes straight.

"They're right up there." He said pointing off to the left. It was right at that moment, my feet decided to trip over thin air. I went tumbling forward, bracing myself for the impact. It didn't come, instead I felt two familiar arms wrap around my torso, pulling me two my feet. I could hear his musical laughter ring across the empty parking lot. I blushed feverishly and mumbled a quick 'thanks' before heading to the destination he pointed to earlier. He caught up to me easily, his laughter had died down.

**"**I'm sorry, Love. It's just somethings never change, do they?" My blush amplified. His laughter grew yet again. "There they are." Over a pile of rocks, in a more secluded area, sat the Cullens.

Emmett was the first to notice us. "What took you so long?" His voice booming.

"Oh, Emmett leave them alone." Esme said, a smile playing across her face.

"Mama!" Five little voices shouted as they ran over to me. I gave each one a kiss on the head before the scurried back to sandcastle that Jasper was helping them build. All except Harlow, who clung to my leg, and Nate, who was in Edwards arms. I scooped up Harlow and walked over toward Esme and the others.

"Bella!" Alice called, her voice an octave higher then normal. "You sit here." She pointed onto a towel, which conveniently matched my bathing suit; So Alice. I chuckled at the thought. Edward threw a sideways glance at me, his face puzzled and amused. I could only think that this was one of the times he wished he could read my mind. I sat down on the towel placing Harlow on my lap. She rested her head against my chest as her eyes raced her surrounding.

"Mommies girl?" Esme asked. I nodded, smiling.

"Since the day she was born." I paused "I think she just needs me more then the others do. Her and Tristan." Esme chuckled and nodded.

"Mama?" Harlow's soft voice called. "O 'cen?"

"You wanna go in the ocean?"

"Yeah!" Her voice shouted, although still soft. Her voice reminded me of silk, soft and pretty, something you could melt into. So similar to her fathers yet so different.

"Lets go then, baby." I pulled of my Capri pants, but left on my shirt. I held Harlow hand as we walked over to the water. The soft waves rolled in, touching our feet. Harlows face contorted in shock; her face scrunched and her mouth forming an O shape. She took a step back to wear the sand was dry.

"Here," I said bringing her forward a little. "Remember when we went to the ocean with Seth?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Well, those two oceans are really one big ocean." Her face studied the water, trying to understand what I had told her. "How about we send a gift to Seth?"

"Yah!"

"How about we send both our foot prints to him, through the ocean. Her smile was priceless as the idea.

"Push you feet into the sand." She did as she was told. Quickly, we moved back as the ocean washed away our foot prints.

"Bye fee'" She said, waving. I joined her, waving bye to our foot prints. "Say love Sef'" I chuckled and turned to her.

"Still wanna go in the ocean?" Harlow shook her head, I somehow expected that one. She smiled and ran to join her brothers at the sand castle.

It took me a minute to realise the temperature change of the substance that surrounded by body; cold, salt water. I was in the ocean. It took me a minute to register what had happened. I turned and to my right was Edward. He was laughing and it didn't take long for me to join in. He pulled me close to him and then shot me in the air. I landed butt first, back into the water. I laughed harder this time. It had been so long since I had felt like a normal 19 year old. Not that I ever regret what had happened that brought me to where I was today, but it felt nice none-the-less.

He pulled me close again, but this time he didn't throw me into the air. He kissed the top of my forehead. His lips lingered there, as I melted into his kiss.

To soon his lips moved from my forehead. I wanted to cry out but before I could his lips were on mine. I didn't stop him, even if I wanted to, my will crumpled the moment his lips touched mine. Right in that moment, I had realised that there was never a wish better then this. In that moment I had realised that not only was I in love with Edward but that he was in love with me. In this moment my life was perfect_._

_-------------------------------------------------_

**I did reread over this one so if there is spelling/grammer mistakes I am sorry. Reveiw to tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews then I will do everything in my power to get a chapter out tomorrow. So lets say 15 reviews for it tomorrow. Anything less then that it wil;l wait until I can get around to the computer again. **

**Reviews + Love = Chapter tomorrow!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 10

First of all, me and all my Jelly Beans, Thank you for your awesome 15 reviews. I seriously wasn't expecting that one, you guys never cease to amaze me.

Second, Now the new poll is up. That was my bad, lol but seriously go vote!!!!

Third, the quote was "Never a wish better then this." From 100 years by Five for Fighting.

Warning!! This chapter may contain content that is offensive to some readers. At the end a preamble of some sexual content. Nothing explicate though. So if you don't like it, don't read.

So here's the chapter I promised. Hope you like it.

BTW- There is no quote in this chapter, I will do that every other chapter

* * *

We stayed like that as time passed. Everyone was silent; the only sound came from the gentle waves cascading with the sand. Too soon his lips pulled apart from mine. I wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling myself even closer to him, never wanting to be apart from him again. He rested his cheek on the top of my head, his fingers intertwined with my hair.

"Bella" He whispered into my ear, his voice too low for anyone else to hear. I couldn't talk, I didn't want to. I wanted the moment to last. It didn't. I heard the familiar sound of my ring tone. I groaned into Edwards chest. He laughed softly as we pulled apart. His fingers intertwined with mine, as we trudged out of the water. I didn't stop to look at the Cullens, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see a very smug looking Alice.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Its Phil." His normal rough voice was wavering. He was trying to be strong.

"Phil, Hey." Why didn't I think to call Phil. Sure I had spoken to him once to tell him what had happened, but I had never thought to call him back.

"Is this a bad time? There are some things I need to talk to you about." I pulled my hand out of Edwards and grabbed a near by folded towel.

"No, it's Ok." I turned to Edward, he nodded. Already knowing what this phone call was about. I climbed over the rocks and starting walking on the cement path.

"I've already gotten all the arrangements done. Shes back home now, I probably should have consulted you about this but... I didn't want to cause you any grief." He was sobbing, by the end of his sentence. "Her service is going to be this coming Saturday. Are you going to be able to come?"

"Of course, Phil. She is... was-is my mother." My voice had an edge on it. I should have had some say in this. "The babies and I will fly down Friday and stay at a hotel." I waited for him to say something, when he didn't I continued. "Is there anything else?"

"No." His answer was short. "Bye."

"Bye." I wanted to hit something, I wanted to scream, but I didn't. Instead, I whipped the tears from my eyes, and tried to ignore the gaping hole in my chest.

It didn't take long for me to get back to the familiar spot, that held my family. I first saw Edward pacing, a worried expression on his face. When he saw me, relief replaced the last emotion. I tryed to smile at him, and I hoped it was believable.

"Everything alright?" Carlisle asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice. All the energy seemed to be zapped out if me, and I wanted nothing more then to curl into a ball and sleep. Instead, I sat down on the towel that was layed out for me. I didn't make eye contact with anyone, to afraid to start crying again if I did.

I felt a cold arm wrap around my back, and pull me close. I wrapped my arms around Edwards neck. He layed down on his back, taking me with him. My head rested on his bare chest, the coolness of it comforting. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was dark. I was still at the beach, but everyone else was gone.

"Sleep well, love?" I hadn't notices he was there, even though he was right next to me. I smiled and nodded, happy he was still here with me.

"Where did everyone go?" He chuckled as he kissed my head.

"They left hours ago."

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up. He too sat up.

"A little after 10." It was quiet for a few minutes. A question bubbled at my lips, something I had been wondering about since the kiss we shared earlier.

I looked into his eyes, they were the same golden color as I had remember all those months ago. Once, I looked into his eyes I knew I couldn't look away. He starred back into mine. Slowly, he leaned down to kiss me. His kiss was forceful and longing. I greedily kissed him back.

His fingers lightly trace my stomach, my sides, as we kissed, never breaking apart. My fingers ran through his hair, pulling at it. Reminding me so much of the night of my 18th birthday.

"Bella." His breathe was quicken, it wasn't a question. His hand slipped around to the back of my neck, and pulled the sting that keep my bathsuit top up.

Yes, this was exactly like the night if my 18th birthday, except now it was even better.

* * *

I'm not exactly happy with that chapter. I rewrote it four times and this was the best one. Even though I don't really like it. Tell me what you think and go vote in my poll on my homepage.


	13. Chapter 11

Let play the quote game, I didn't have a quote in the last chapter, but I do in this one. So go find it!!! If you win I will count your vote 3 times for the poll!!!

This is your last reminder to go vote in my poll on my homepage.

So I felt really bad that the chapter yesterday wasn't that great so I added this one. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I traced my fingers along Edwards smooth chest. Neither one of us spoke, there was no reason.

The sun was starting to peak over the water. It was so beautiful, the way the orange and yellow rays painted themselves over the moving water. Unfortunately the temperature had dropped during the night, something I had not noticed until earlier this morning. Between that and the coolness of my vampire... boyfriend?, it created a coldness that took over my entire body.

I snuggled closer to him, hoping to block the wind that radiated off the ocean. He softly hummed by lullaby, something I hadn't heard in over a year, trying to get me to go to sleep.

"We should probably get back to your house." I whispered, a part of me not wanting to move, but the other and more dominate part, knew that I could not afford to get sick. I still had to go back to work Monday. He nodded, smiled, and sat up. I turned around and reached aimlessly for my bikini top. Catching one of the strings, I pulled it out in front of me. The top was completely unwearable. Two of the four straps, had been ripped off along with half of the fabric.

I turned to Edward, dangling the remaining parts of the bathing suit top. He cracked his famous half smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, Love." He said through his laughs. "It just wouldn't come off." I joined in on his laughter, now looking for the Cami I had worn. It wasn't hard to realise that the shirt was not in our general facility.

"What happen to my shirt?"

"Its around here somewhere." He said, his eyes scoping the sand for my missing shirt.

"I had it on last night and then..." I turned to him, he had removed my shirt. He made a hand gesture, signalling he had thrown it behind him. I turned and faced the water, behind him. He had thrown my shirt in the water. I laughed even harder at that, that was until I realised that now I had no shirt to wear back to Edwards. He must have realized that at the same moment I did, because before I could open my mouth he had slipped his shirt over my head. His shirt was big on me, and went down to just below where my underwear would be, if I had any on that is.

"You look good in my shirt." He pulled me close and kissed the top on my forehead. He pulled away first knowing I still had to get dressed. My bottoms were easy to spot, and were seemingly more resilient then my top had been. I quickly slipped them on and went to pick up the towel, but was beaten to the punch.

"Ready?" He said walking over. I nodded. He held out his hand as if to hold mine, but instead scooped me up into his arms as easily as if I were a pillow. "I couldn't possibly bear to be that far from you." And so we walked, well he walked, up to the car.

The drive was quick, maybe because when I'm with Edward time stands still, or maybe because we spent the whole trip talking endlessly about everything. It was as if I were eighteen again and nothing had changed. As if we were picking up where we left off.

Too soon we arrived back at the Cullen house. The downstairs lights were on and I wasn't exactly thrilled at facing the entire family; I, only dressed in bathing suit bottoms and Edwards shirt, and he, only in a pair of swimming trunks.

"Whats the matter." His voice was worried as we pulled into the garage "Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?"

I placed my finger in front of his lips, a smile playing across my face. "You were amazing Edward Cullen." His face was puzzled, clearly wondering what had cause my facial expression. "I'm more worried about your family." His face grew even more puzzled but then comprehension sunk in. He turned toward the house.

"Are they all there?" He nodded slightly, I groaned.

"YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING IN MY CAR!" Emmett called, his booming laugh followed. I heard Edward growl as I blushed a deep scarlet.

In a split second Edward was out of the car and my door was open. His hand extended as he once again scooped me into his arms. I buried my face into his neck, to embarrassed to look at the Cullens. Once we stepped into the house, I heard a cry. Emmett must have woken someone up, because I heard Rose call him an 'incompetent fool'. Edward heard it too, he raced into the living room and set me on the floor.

It was Mason. Through his cries I could hear the snickers of Jasper and Emmett, porabaly about our clothing attire, followed by the sound of Edwards murmurs for them to shove it. Something very Un-Edward like to say.

I couldn't help but smile as I picked Mason up in my arms and started up toward Edwards room. Edward was right behind me. I could feel him as he looked over my shoulder, making sure his son was unscathed. He walked in front of me once we hit the landing, opening the door and then closing it behind us.

Masons cries had lowered in volume. I sat on the bed, cradling Mason closer to my chest and patting his bottom. Edward stood a few feet away, unsure of what to do.

"Do you wanna take him." I asked softly. He smiled and walked over to us. I handed Mason over to him. Watching him with my...our children made me see just how right it seemed. He seemed so relaxed with our eldest. "Pat his bottom, he likes it, it helps him fall asleep." He did as I suggested and within a couple minutes, Mason was fast asleep in his arms.

"He's sleeping." His voice was astonished.

"I had faith in you." I said, as Edward softly kissed Mason's hair, then my hand which was laying on his leg.

"I'll put him in his bed." I kissed Mason's head and then nodded. I watched as Edward left the room, and then went to the suitcase that was housing my clothes. I quickly dressed into a pair of pajamas, but it didn't feel right. I pulled off the pajama top and replaced it with the shirt Edward had given me earlier. Now it felt right. I pulled the shirt close, capturing Edwards scent.

I walked to the bed and stole a quick glance at the clock..._5:58._I was going to pay for staying up all night later. Edward came back into the bedroom a moment later and joined me on the bed but first pulling off his swim trunks and then putting on a pair of his boxer briefs. His body was as perfect as I remembered it. He layed down on the bed next to me. He cradled me to his chest.

"Bella?" His vevlet voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Yes, Edward." Exhaustion filled my voice as I stifled a yawn.

"Don't go home." His statement shocked me, I turned my face toward him studying his face. He was serious. "Stay with me, with us. We want you here. I want you here. I want you and our babies with me."

I was stunned. It was all too much. Of course I wanted to stay here with Edward. But what about the rest of the Cullens; would they want me to stay? He did say we, but what about Rose and Jasper? I knew that it hurt Jasper to be around me and the hatred Rosalie housed for me was common knowledge. And what about the pack? I couldn't take my children from them, nor could I take them from my children.

More importntly were my children ready for this? Was I ready for this? I sucked in a breathe, hoping to calm my myself and control my thoughts.

Edward took in my silence. "Please, just sleep on it Bella." I nodded into his chest, as he started to hum by lullaby and I quickly succumbed to sleep.

* * *


	14. Chapter 12

The two weeks passed slowly, and I had not yet given Edward the answer to his question. He shrugged it off, playing as though I had all the time in the world, although I could see through his facade. He was growing increasingly worried.

The weekend in Phoenix with my babies and surprisingly Edward, had also come to a close. He had been great and the weekend alone as a family had felt... too right. But here we were, back in Forks and back into the real world. I would have to return to work, and the babies would have to return back to their schedule. I had used all my sick days and then some. The boss was kind, already having gone through this with his own mother. For right now at least we had to return home. Which was harder then I thought it would be.

Here I stood at the doorway, waiting for my parade of children to say their goodbyes. Over in the corner, each child said goodbye to their grandparents, aunts and uncles. Then one by one they said goodbye to their father. Nate clinging on to him for the longest time, adding to my guilt. I knew that my children loved it here, but were they ready for this? I would have to wait until I knew.

Edward helped me load the children into the car, making sure that the car seats were secure. I had to smile at that, he was beginning to take his job as a father very seriously as I always knew he would. He turned to me faking a smile.

"Don't be a stranger." I said to him, studying his features. His face never changing, his soft but defined features. His amazing eyes, that all the Cullens' shared. He said nothing, but smiled slightly. "This isn't a 'no', Edward; this is a 'I need more time'."

He nodded, his face did not change. He took a step forward and gently kissed my check. He backed up, allowing me to get into the car.

Through the review mirror. I could see Edward, know surrounded by the Cullen faces. Each looking painfully sullen. I turned my eyes to the road and took a deep breath. The car was silent as we drove home. Outside the house was Jacob and Seth, anxious and pacing. I had spoken to them earlier. Each having random anxiety attacks from not seeing the girls in so long. It seemed no matter what I was doing someone was always getting hurt.

This was going to be a long day.

_____________________________

Jake and Seth spent the day with us, departing well after the babies had gone to sleep.

I hadn't yet gone into the guest room and had no intention of it anytime soon. I had know that Jasper and Emmett and come and cleaned it out.

I took in a deep breath and was over come with a wave nausea. _Maybe I should go lay down. I'm probably coming down with something. _I groaned thinking of work tomorrow, I couldn't afford to be sick. I layed in bed for over an hour, unable to get any sleep. Slowly I went over to the window and opened it widely, something I hadn't done since the babies were born.

I walked over to my bed and returned under the covers, not truly expecting anything. It was only a moment later I had felt the familiar stone arms wrap around me. Providing the comfort I needed to succumb to sleep.

* * *

The usual rain left a slight fog over the mountainous Forks, Washington. The rain had subsided by morning and the mist had left the grass slick and shining, reflecting what little sunlight peeked through the clouds.

I groaned lightly, and turned over. The alarm clock beeped loudly, awaking me from my slumber. I could feel the coolness of the man who fathered my children beside me.

"Why are you waking up this earlier?" Pure curiositylaced his voice. A smile played across my face, but vanished quickly. I was too tired to smile. As soon as he kissed my forehead, my stomach churned. The familiar taste of vomit meet my mouth. I clasped my hand to my mouth and ran for he bathroom. Slamming the door behind me, I hurled toward the toilet, releasing my stomachs contents into the white porcelain.

"Bella!" Edwards voice called from outside the doorway.

"I'm fin-" I was interrupted as vomit once again filled the toilet.

"Bella, I'm coming in." The door handle started to turn.

"No!" I shouted; I didn't want Edward to see me like this. My hand blindly reaching for the wash clothes hidden with my other bathroom essentials. My hand came across the cardboard box first. I gasped slightly, when I realised what happened; What I was touching. I pulled the tampon box out and silently counting the days.

"Bella, are you alright."

"I'm fine." I called, trying to keep my voice steady. "You can leave, now."

"Bella..." I was to in shock to take in the state over his tone.

"Please." I whispered. I heard his footsteps and then the quiet. The tears fell slowly down my cheeks as I realised exactly why I was nauseous. I was pregnant again.

* * *

Sorry for the long period between updates and sadly there is no quote in this chapter.

I hope everyone is still hanging in their with me. I know this chapters short and I'm sorry but I have been so bizzy. I've had prom and tux and dress shopping, babysitting and evenly dividing up my life to everyone how seems to want a bit of it.

Anyway, The poll is down and as you can tell she is pregnant again. Lol it started as a joke but everyone seemed to roll with it. A new poll is up so go and vote.

Thank you all and sry for any spelling/grammer mistakes.


	15. AN 2

**Im really really sorry.... I hate doing authors notes.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I am having serious writers block and have no idea where I had origally intended this story to go. I do know that there is about 5 - 7 more chapters left. I think... Its been so crazy lately and the days I usually have time to write are now overmarked by babysitting. I will try to get one up soon.**

**Again, I'm sorry.**

**-FishieGurl-**


	16. Chapter 13

It took a half an hour before I could stop the vomit that ejected itself fom my mouth. I grabbed a wash clothe and quickly wiped away the remnants of the vomit, before brushing my teeth. Nothing seemed to be working lately. Between the Cullens', the wolves' and everything in between, now ad a new pregnancy into the mix.

I stood on shaky legs and opened the door. My steps steadied as I came closer to my room. I jolted back, surprise taking over my body as I side stepped back into the hallway.

"I told you Bella, I'm not leaving you again. Ever." He sparkled as the morning light drifted into the room and reflected off his body. He walked closer to me, his body continuing to shine. I slowly laid my head into his solid chest, breathing in his scent. Through out the time I had known him, it had yet to change.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." My voice just above a whisper

"I don't."

I could hear the question he was silently answering. Without words I took his hand between mine and lowered it to rest on my stomach. "Do you feel anything." Surely with his vampire senses he could feel a babies movement.

"What is that?" his voice confounded. Quicker then normal he was down on one knee, his ear pressed against my stomach. "Is that... heartbeats?" My heart felt as though it was launched right into my rib cage, and not finding its way out decided my throat was the next place to try.

"Heartbeats? How many?" My voice sounded weak and scared, even to my own ears. Either the sound of my voice or my words convinced Edward to look up. A small smile played across his face as he registered the words I said, confirming his thoughts.

"Just two." His hand moved down to my stomach. "Two perfect little heartbeats."

"Your not mad." I asked, sounding more like a squeak.

"Mad? Of course not, my love, I couldn't be happier."

"Reall-" my question was caught of by a sob, my own sob. I wasn't really upset, and I wasn't sure why I was crying. But here I was ,wrapped in Edwards arms, him humming my lullaby.

"You could not have made me any happier." His soft lips kissing my forehead was enough to convince me.

_Maybe I over reacted... Just a little._

_

* * *

_

**_I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY. FIRST BECAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER and SECOND BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT._**

**_I didn't know when I'd be able to work on it again. Next week I'm going on vacation and the week I get back I have to get back to my birthday week, along with intensive Tae Kwon Do black belt training. I am really sorry for those who really like this story, and I will try to update more regularly._**

**_I can say that the end of the story with end with the twins, as voted by you guys, birth. I may do a sequel. But first I have to redo a story I had started. _**

**_Next time on MM- Big changes are happing for Bella and the quints... Can you quess what it is, leave it in a review. and then go vote on my new poll on my homepage. _**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, all you My Miracles fans. This might come as a surprise but My Miracles will be discontinued. This also might come as a shock but I will be doing a rewrite with quite a few altercations.

Bella, instead of quints will have triplets. It won't be so rushed and stuff. And hopefully better written.

So be on the look out. It should be out within the next month. (I want to have at least 4 chapters done before I post them on here).

One more note the title will be changed too.


	18. Chapter 18

I've got a couple reviews saying that I should continue this story. I'm glad everyone liked it but I didn't. It was difficult to follow and I was blindly writing. I had no story plot and to many typos to count. My new story will be out later, entitled In One Moment. My next story won't be a rewrite per say, but something kind of similar, but only a smidge. Just so everybody knows this will be my last post on My Miracles.

Thanks for all the reviews and support through this story. I hope you will enjoy my next one.


	19. New story

Go check out my new story_ In One Moment_

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. E- He was not supposed to leave her, not ever, especially not pregnant with triplets. Now with the rest of the Cullens back in town, can everyone find the peace they all crave?


End file.
